


Light as air hot as the sun

by Astrohopper



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/M, Fighting, Slow Burn, deep care and affection, this is just for my fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrohopper/pseuds/Astrohopper
Summary: They fight and spar and train. Finding something in their proximity unlike anything else.





	1. Log

Uraraka stared forward, her body lowered and ready to spring forward, her eyes locked with the ember ones glaring back at her. Her opponent, Bakugou Katsuki, held himself like her, but with a stronger intent, his muscles rigid and ready, his pose angry, his hands already sparking from where he held them in front of himself.

Uraraka didn’t know why he had asked her to do this, she didn’t know why in the world that he wanted to fight her again, she knew she was strong and she knew she was good at fighting, but, he was Bakugou Katsuki. He was a hundred times stronger and more powerful than her, even with her extra training.  
Even with the amount of time she had put into developing her quirk. He had already won once, although she had overheard that he wasn’t happy with it. Frankly she thought he held a death wish over her head.

  
Her thoughts shifted back to now, to the predator in front of her, not to when he had asked her to do this, the more gentle version of him, pulling her by her hand to a small, empty, classroom, his hand had fit perfectly with hers, he didn’t hold as much anger in his tone. 

She shifted back to the man in front of her and held back a shudder as he took a deep breath and smiled at her. All cockiness and sharp sharp teeth. Uraraka steeled her resolve and simply smiled back, then nodded, and charged toward him.

He was quick to react but she was quicker, ducking the incoming blast he aimed at her charging form with a slide towards his legs, fingers grazing him as she passed. Quickly bouncing back to her feet and ducking his incoming fist.

  
Her training had obviously paid off as she moved around him quickly, ducking and weaving past his blasts and kicks, waiting for an opening in his movement, waiting for anything. 

  
Suddenly finding her moment in a poorly timed right hook, her foot came up and kicked him in the stomach harshly, her quirk activating from the previous touch, making his entire body so much lighter than he actually was. The force behind her kick sent him up into the air, the gravity on his body actually reduced to almost nothing.

He quickly aimed a blast to the side and adjusted to the momentum she provided, snarling as he propelled himself and lunged at her, tackling her and trying to pin her down, trying to gain his victory.

It didn’t take long for him to realize his mistake as both of them, tangled in the pinned position he had placed them in, floated up slowly, making their way to the ceiling.  
“This is cheap. Put me down, roundface.” He snarled, glaring at her, his face way too close to hers. 

  
“I..we’re floating up too close to the roof, could you push us down to the ground, I don’t want to hurt either of us.” She groaned, already feeling sick from the effort she was putting into her quirk. She couldn’t just release with them up in the air, The training building they were in had a tall roof, to allow any quirk to be used and they were almost at the top.

  
Bakugou groaned and held a hand out, blasting them slowly down to the ground, allowing his sparring partner to release her quirk and let them fall to the padded ground in a tangled mess.  
Bakugou felt like he was still just falling. His chest tight.

After they touched ground the match was over, both of them panting, Bakugou from the exertion of using his quirk full out like he always did with her, and Uraraka from how nauseous this new technique of hers made her. She hadn’t even realized that she had pressed her face into his arms, just pushing her head against something to ground her. She didn’t realize until he shifted onto his side, pulling her onto hers too, neither of them letting go of each other, either with their legs or their arms.  
“You… you’re gonna have to let go of me.” He muttered, after he had caught his breath.  
“I.. oh gosh!” She tried to scramble away, her cheeks heating up, as she quickly realized the predicament she had placed them in.  
Bakugou sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “Dumbass...you have to be more careful, you can’t just rub up against anyone you want.” His own ears had turned pink.  
“I didn’t mean to! I just haven’t used that against anyone yet...I feel so sick.” She groaned, clutching her stomach.  
“Come here, lay on your side, I’ll grab you some water.” He pulled her over by the hand, and she again marveled at how their hands fit so well together. He pushed her down onto her left side and stood up, stretching a bit as he grabbed her a water bottle, rolling it to her. She smiled up at him and sat up slowly to drink it, stretching her own tense muscles. “Thank you. I didn’t expect you to be this sweet Bakugou” he only scoffed at her and grabbed his stuff, heading to the door.  
“I’m not sweet, I just know when good talent is going to waste. Look after yourself Uraraka. You’re going to be a pretty badass hero” He didn’t even look back as he said that, just staring forward, the tips of his ears red as he marched out and into the night, leaving a slightly flushed and very confused Uraraka behind.


	2. Rainfall

Bakugou sighed, he was staring at the ceiling as he laid in his bed, trying to fall asleep after hours of trying. Something was bugging him.   
His mind was on the fight, it was too short and neither of them could have been claimed the victor. He just wanted to beat her, or he just wanted the rush of fighting her again, the rush of chasing her around but keeping her at arm's length. He felt so at ease around her like that, even in their third year of school they had grown closer. Kirishima said he lost his anger and his spark if he could talk to someone as sweet as her without snapping as violently. He had simply shrugged it off, he hadn’t lost his spark at all, he just didn’t think she was a total dumbass. 

He thought she was nice.   
Probably too nice.   
He didn’t understand why she was nice to him, she was best friends with shitty Deku, who he had to admit he didn’t hate as much anymore, but the damage of their terrible friendship was already done.   
Maybe it was just an act for her to get Deku and him to be friends again. As if. 

He sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Why couldn’t he get that stupid girl out of his head? Even in class when he was trying to focus on his studies his eyes would make their way over to her, his eyes studying the back of her head instead of whatever laws Support hero’s had to follow. 

She was of course so focused, so excited to learn and determined to do well in school, if he wasn’t already planning on being the number one hero and beating anyone that dared to defy him, he would be so motivated to learn and do his best from her, maybe even for her. He wished he could study with her just to have some of her joy rub off on him, although he doubt she would ever want to spend time with him when they weren’t fighting each other. The moments between classes and the moments where they had contact, hands brushing or a small conversation he felt so on fire, and so drawn in close. He blamed her quirk. 

Class eventually ended for the day with not too much flare, he had given her a quick nod on his way out, trying to communicate that yes, they were still on for more sparring, same time, same place. But he had a new plan, he wasn’t about to let her kick his ass or pull any moves on him. He was going to win and she was going to laugh and smile at him and congratulate his power and strength, she would finally admit that he was stronger and better than Deku. Shaking his head he trudged out of the school's main building and down to his dorm room, mentally preparing himself for whatever she would throw at him. 

The room was empty when he barged into it, the door banging as it bounced off of the door stopper and whines to a close. Bakugou was fired up, his muscles were at the ready, burning slightly from the jog he took to get to the training building, his hands already sparking slightly. He waited patiently for her, as patient as he could, hands crackling and muscles tense, despite his attempt to stretch and relax himself. When she finally enters, he wants to grab her right then and there and he doesn’t get it. What about her round face and those big chocolate eyes made him want to grab her, that goofy smile she gives him and the small wave makes him so much more tensed, he just wanted to understand what made him so attracted to her, so...drawn to her. 

While he mused over this she started to stretch, taking deep breaths and trying to pump herself up to his level, her eyes constantly flitting over to him, her cheeks slightly more pink than normal. 

Finally Uraraka stood and grinned at him, stretching her arms above her head one last time before dropping down in her ready position, her head cocked to the side, a teasing move, an infuriating move, Bakugou’s blood boils. 

He doesn't even give her a warning, his hand blasting quick explosions at her feet, sending her bouncing back a bit as he ran at her. Through the smoke he sees her grin back wider, body pushes against a wall as he continues to fire at her, making sure to keep her there, not quite aiming for her.   
“This is too easy, Uraraka! Did Deku teach you to just give up?” He can't hold back the cockiness in his voice, he had her pinned so easily, too easily.   
Bakugou’s blood was boiling, where was her fighting spirit? Where was her fucking energy? Was she playing with him? Had she gone crazy? Had she just given up? With a roar he slammed his fist into the wall, face so close to hers.   
“Why..are you fucking giving up!” He spat, chest heaving. “Don’t fucking play with me, Uraraka!” 

She simply smiled, a look of fake concern flashing onto her face. “Oops!” She then grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close until their noses touched, then suddenly she was pushing herself off of him, springing into the air, the gravity on her body reduced to nothing as she sprung from his pin. Turning in the air behind him and kicking him with both feet, square in the back. Bakugou was pushed square into the wall, not even getting a moment to reel about what she had just done as she suddenly plummeted and landed square on his back.   
Everything hurt for a moment, he was completely winded by the force of her impact, coughing violently as the pain radiated through his body.   
Uraraka quickly jumped off of him and helped him to sit up, concern written all over her face. “Oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think I’d catch you off guard that badly!” She fussed, her hands quickly going to inspect any part of his body, making sure she hadn’t hurt him so much.   
In his dazed state it took him a moment to push her off, anger painted all over his face and body as he suddenly lunged at her, pinning her down roughly onto the ground and holding her arms above her head by the wrist, just so she couldn’t use her quirk on him.   
“You really think this is over? I’m never going to lose to some bitch who uses her quirk to fuck with people's head! Stop fucking with me Uraraka!!” His voice boomed and echoed off of the walls. Her face twisted in shock and fear as his grip tightened on her wrists.   
“Was it shitty Deku? Are you fucking with me for your fucking boyfriend? Do you laugh about it together? Oh I used my quirk to make Bakugou think about me constantly! Hahahaha!” He mocked her voice, scoffing at her.   
“What… what the hell is that supposed to mean? I haven’t done anything to you!” She snapped back, struggling in his gold now, trying to wiggle out from under him.  
“Don’t play dumb with me! You must have done something to me because I can’t get you out of my fucking mind! Just leave me alone!”   
Bakugou’s angry eyes glared down at hers, his face painted in this new type of anger Uraraka hadn’t seen, he looked hurt, like some big bear that had been injured, too proud to let anyone help him, but too hurt to do anything. She stopped struggling and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down for the shit show she could unearth with what she was going to say next. “Why do you want me to hate you? Why do you want to blame my quirk for you wanting to be close to me and to be my friend? Why are you holding yourself back!”   
Bakugou’s eyes widened. Muscles tensing and his hold tightening on her wrists, causing her to gasp in pain, struggling hard again.   
“Holding back? I’m not fucking holding back Uraraka!! Want me to fucking hurt you? Want me to prove that I fucking hate your guts?” 

He hadn’t noticed how sweaty his palms had really gotten. He didn’t mean to hurt her so badly. He didn’t want to hurt her so badly, but he couldn’t hold back the explosion that bubbled up through him.   
The smell of burnt flesh filled the room.   
The sound of her screams filled the room.


	3. Drying

Rain hammered against the windows for the nurse's office, a small figure laid in the small hospital bed, with a figure sitting beside her, his head in his hands.

Bakugou had rushed her to the office quickly, he had carried her the whole way. Ultra Recovery Girls apprentice quickly seeing to her wounds, only casting a sideways glance at the concerned boy once, as if she had known exactly what had caused the burns. After Uraraka was all patched up and given pain killers and a sleeping aide the nurse pulled him aside, quietly whispering to him and asking him what had happened, why it happened, and how stupid he was to lose control on her like that. He had told her the truth, too overcome with the tirade of emotions washing over him to fret about his appearance and his ego.   
The nurse simply shook her head and told him that she wouldn’t report it, but it would probably be noticed by someone and if so they would most likely get expelled. She lectured him about the rules for a bit before sighing and taking her leave, leaving the two alone.

And Bakugou just sat there, holding his head and replaying the events all over again, questioning himself, trying to figure out how he could be so stupid to allow that to happen, especially to someone like Uraraka. His heart felt so tight in his chest, the sounds of her crying echoed in his ears and the tears against his skin seemed to burn him. He hated this, he wanted to just go back and to have never asked her to spar, to never give her a challenge like him, a fucking unfair fight. He hated himself for it, and though he tried to hate her for working him up like that he just couldn’t. He couldn’t hate her and her stupid face and her stupid cheery disposition, he just couldn’t do it.   
For the first time in his life he couldn’t blame his own shortcomings on someone else. 

He was just glad that no one had heard them and no one had rushed to see what was wrong, even on their way to the nurse’s office he only had to duck out of the way once as a custodian walked through the hall. She had gone quiet long before they had entered the school, her eyes squeezed shut as tears ran down her cheeks. Even after her initial scream she had just tried to act like she was okay, stumbling to her feet after he had pushed himself as far away from her as he could. Uraraka has just slowly stood and stumbled, gritting her teeth so tightly and fighting him off when he even so attempted to help her, he finally just picked her up, promising her that it would be okay.   
When he ran through the courtyard she had just curled into his arms, crying into his chest and causing him to just hold her closer, lips pressed to the top of her head. 

He lifted his head to a small clock on the wall and sighed, the time reading 3 am, meaning he had been sitting their with her for 4 hours. Thank god she had slept peacefully the whole time, he didn’t want her anger, her hatred of him or the disgust at what he had done to her body and the scars he had left.   
Bakugou didn’t know if he considered them friends, but she had been nice to him in the past, sweet as sugar to him and patient with his bullshit, they had even worked on several school projects together, enjoying small talk.   
He was certain that it was just so him and Deku would become friends again or at least tolerate each other a little bit more. He didn’t want her to like him, especially after this, he felt like a scumbag, some Fucking asshole that wasn’t worth her time.

Bakugou sighed and slumped in the chair, eyes shutting slowly, despite all his guilt he still slowly managed to drift to sleep.


	4. Kindling

Uraraka woke slowly, her eyes felt too heavy and her arms were slow to come up to her eyes to rub at them. She winced and blinked as pain radiated from her wrists, which were wrapped in white gauze.

Blinking hard she stared at them as the events from last night filled her head again. Her eyes skirted the room quickly, landing on the slumped over figure of Bakugou, he was asleep in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs with on hands resting on the bed, as if he had just been holding her hand.

Uraraka squeaked in pain quietly and shifted her eyes to her wrists, touching the burn spots and wincing slightly. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought they would, she was glad that there were support heroes like Ultra Recovery girl to help out when accidents happened. 

She was sure it was an accident, she had convinced herself before their fight that she would try her best to break down the barrier Bakugou had set up to protect himself against everyone, the stupid steps he took to be the best and the stubborn attitude he showed off. She didn’t want that all to just be who he was, she felt like she could see through it sometimes, like during their first sparring session when he let her rest against him, or the occasional instances where the two of them talked in class. Bakugou wanted to be an amazing hero. He wasn’t a villain.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a groan from Bakugou, his red eyes blinking up at hers when she glanced over to him. Red and brown staring down the other. Uraraka felt tears well up in her eyes at the expression he had, he looked exhausted, he looked guilty, he looked all kinds of awful. He quickly stiffened up and looked away, eyes to her bandages.  
“... you doing okay?”  
Uraraka blushed by how rough his voice sounded and tried to give him a determined smile.  
“I’m better than I thought I would be! You really uh… did a number on me!” She laughed and touched her right wrist, staring down at the bright white gauze. “You… really must not like me, right?” Her eyes shifted back to him, carefully watching him, a desperate plea she didn’t quite understand in her own.

Bakugou paused, averting his eyes from her as he tried to process her word, as if he needed to ask himself that first. Finally after a moment he started to talk, his eyes coming up to stare deep into hers.  
“You’re a dumbass if you think I hate you. I didn’t want to hurt you Uraraka.” He stood, still looking deep into her eyes “I just want to get a fucking chance to see the same smile you give that shitty fucking Deku, I want to know why I feel so fucking drawn to you. I’m angry at myself because I don’t understand it.” He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I get it if you hate me, I fucking scarred up your perfect skin and fought dirty. But I’m… I’m sorry.”  
Bakugou paused and frowned. “You’re stronger than anyone here gives you credit, so you’ll be fine.”  
“...Thank you, Bakugou, when I get better I want a rematch okay?” Uraraka smiled brightly at him, holding her hands together tightly so they wouldn’t shake.

Bakugou nodded at her and gave her a small smile before he turned to walk out, freezing as he saw Midoriya standing in the doorway, a look of confusion on his face.


	5. Sparks

Midoriya quickly moved out of the doorway and the war path Bakugou was suddenly on. His eyes burning holes into his skin. Midoriya just kept his eyes away from him, looking over at the wide eyed Uraraka.   
As soon as they heard the door slam they both sighed in relief and shared a small chuckle, Midoriya replaced the position Bakugou had been in and beamed at her. “I’m glad you’re feeling okay!! I know it’s a Saturday and all but Tsuyu mentioned you didn’t show up at the dorm last night.”   
Uraraka rubbed the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly. “Bakugou and I have been sparring together lately and he.. got a little carried away. But I totally kicked his butt too!”   
“What were you two talking about before I came in, Bakugou sounded really sincere” Midoriya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “But I want you to be safe, I think he’s trying to open up to you but doesn’t understand his own emotions or feelings” he started staring off into space, remembering all the times in his youth where he had tried to help him and just gotten burned in the process, watching the weird amalgamation of ego and insecurities mixed together and the confusion and anger that came out of it. Even if he had started to make an effort the only genuine conversation they had was at 3 am after a mission he genuinely didn’t think he’d come home from, Bakugou had finally apologized to him and admitted that he was strong and had what it took to be an amazing hero, not as good as him though. 

”I’m being safe, I trust him a lot more that you would think, Deku.” The volume of her voice had lowered a bit, as if this was a secret for the two of them. “I think he’s really sweet! He didn’t just leave me at the training center last night and the night before he was oddly sweet, not even any yelling!” 

Midoriya chuckled and patted Uraraka’s arm. “You’ve grown a lot with your quirk, he probably just had more respect for you. If you guys spar again I’d love to watch and take notes, it would probably help you both improve.”  
“That would be really nice!! Um I think I’m going to see if I can head back to my dorm now, these little burns aren’t enough to stay all cooped up.” Just as she finished talking Ultra Recovery Girl walked in and smiled at the two of them, both of them wishing her a good morning in unison.  
“Good morning, it’s a surprise to see Uraraka in the hospital bed this time, although you could have just gone home last night” she chuckled and walked to the side of the bed. 

Uraraka smiled and sat up a bit more, rubbing her eyes. “I was pretty upset last night though, I’m glad I could stay in here, thank you sensei.” She bowed her head at the elderly lady, getting up from the bed.   
“You’re very strong, but keep your eye on that Bakugou, he could use someone to keep him in check, even if both Midoriya and Kirishima try to” she nodded her head and waved as the two left, calling thank you’s over their shoulders.

Uraraka didn’t know what to do. It was now evening and she had done all she had planned to do, she had worked out and studied and checked in with all of her worried friends, noticing that Bakugou had disappeared from the group. She had tried to mull over what he had said to her but found that his words just made her heart beat faster and her face warm in a way she just didn’t understand. Uraraka was determined, she was determined to prove everyone wrong and prove that he wasn’t dangerous, that she would be able to finally understand him because she just didn’t want their friendship to be destroyed now, especially because of what had happened, she truthfully considered it an accident, like when she accidentally had made him float so many times before and sent him crashing to the floor with a long string of apologies. But she was sure he was taking it hard or maybe he didn’t care at all.   
Shuddering she pushed the thought out of her head and summed up her courage, they would probably had met up in the training building for another session tonight if the previous night hadn’t gone so poorly, so he could be there. She just needed to talk to him and get answers, she needed to know what his words meant, and for some reason she just needed to see him, maybe that would calm down her heart, maybe that would cool off her face. 

The campus was dark as she walked across it, her bag over one shoulder and her eyes forward, trying to keep a determined look on her face. The training building was finally in view when she saw Bakugou leaning against the outside of it, his eyes scanning the paths leading up to it and finally landing on her. She felt her face turn red. Slowly she lifted a hand and waved to him, making her way to stand in front of him.   
“I want a rematch.”   
“What? Why would you want to even attempt that?”   
“I need a rematch Bakugou, you destroyed me yesterday, I need to win” she smiled at him, hands tightening into fists at her side.   
Bakugou tsked and stood up straight, shoving his hands in his pockets.   
“I’m not going to fight you. I only came here so if you did I could send you home.”   
Uraraka kept her determined look and shook her head, trying to stay composed despite the flush that crept onto her face.   
“You’re going to fight me even if I have to start it, right here!”  
With that Uraraka dropped her bag and loosened up her shoulders raising her fists, ready to fit him right there.  
“Uraraka, I’m not-“ he sighed at her “I’m not fucking fighting you, just calm down.”   
She didn’t answer him, thrusting a punch forward, which he caught easily, turning the two of them so her back was against the building now, his two hands on either side of her face. 

“You’re still too slow…” his voice had dropped to a whisper, his face in close to hers, Uraraka had never noticed how many freckles he had, or how pretty his eyes were. It felt like his eyes were just going to eat her alive, her face flushing as he slowly leaned in closer. “Why am I so drawn to you...I just can’t get you outta my fucking mind.” His voice was gravely and rough but somehow still dripping with honey, causing her throat to seize up, her heart to beat faster, and her face to flush.   
Bakugou sighed softly, his eyes closing as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. Stealing her breath.


	6. Smoke

Uraraka felt like she was in a dream, her hand coming up from her sides to clutch at his shirt, kissing Bakugou back and finally feeling what he must have. She realized the pull she felt to him, this feeling that she needed to be close to him. All the concern from her friends and her teachers about getting too close to him just melted away, if he was going to explode and burned himself away she wanted to be burnt too, she just wanted to be close to him. 

When they finally pulled apart she realized just how close they had gotten, one of his hands cupped her cheek while his forearm pressed against the wall at her side, supporting most of his weight, One of his legs was even in between hers. With a squeak Uraraka pulled her hands away from his chest and to her face, covering her bright red cheeks. 

Only the small chuckles from Bakugou and the shifts in their position made her look up, he was now resting his head against the building beside her head, laughing now, his eyes squeezed shut.   
Calming herself she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, trying to figure out what to say.   
“Bakugou… I think I understand what you mean by being drawn to me” she laughed and pulled away as he did, looking down at her.   
“Uraraka. I want to kiss you again, I want to be close to you.”

She flushed and nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips to his this time, just a quick peck.   
“I’m sorry I’m so shy…” she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. Her mind was reeling st how gentle he was, holding her tightly back.   
“It’s fine. We should go before some jackass finds us and makes some big deal.” He pulls away slowly and picks her bag up, putting it on his shoulder and reaching for her hand, looking up to her eyes for the okay. Uraraka grabbed his hand and smiled allowing him to walk her back to their dorms, the two of them silent.

Bakugou’s mind was going crazy, he wanted to scream and curse and run until his thighs were as massive as that Iida kid. He wanted to just kept moving and drag this girl with him, he wanted to keep her by his side, he wanted to kiss her and hold her and fight with her, the two of them training each other and growing stronger. He had never wanted to have someone at his side, he had never wanted to depend on someone else.   
Bakugou wanted her to be his. He just didn’t know what to say, the only words coming to his head was the plethora of curse words at how flustered he was, his hand in hers and face bright red, thankful for the dark campus.   
Bakugou looked down to the girl, her face a cute shade of pink. He liked her, that was the proper phrase for it; Kirishima had coached him on talking to her, even pretending to be her and taking the stream of insults at every failed attempt Bakugou had made at using the right words. Kirishima ended up saying he was hopeless by the end of it and just sat and watched him stomp out, letting the blonde curse him out.

Bakugou had found himself leaning against the building with his eyes to the sky, trying to sort his guilty heart but at the same time just not barge into her dorm room and admit his feelings. It was a heavy feeling that sat in his gut, the worry gnawed at him, she probably didn’t like him back at all, she was just so enthusiastic and nice to everyone, plus she was all over shitty fucking Deku, and he had burned her. 

He groaned and punched the building, wincing as the pain radiated through his arm.   
He leaned against the building again and closed his eyes tight, opening and closing his hand to stretch the pained hand. When his eyes opened she was in front of her and the pain was gone, her smile pushing the thought out of his head. When she dropped her bag and asked for another fight he knew that she was just trying to make him feel better, which annoyed him so much.   
He didn’t register what he had done until he had her pressed against the wall, Bakugou had blushed, now just allowing himself to feel, allowing the emotions to materialize into his actions.   
Her lips were sweet and so soft against his that he wanted to just melt into her. If she was allowing him to do this, if she was leaning up into him it had to mean she wanted this feeling as much as him, his heart so tight. 

When they made it back to the dorm building he had to resist pulling her into his room, not for anything dirty of course, he wouldn’t push her like that so quickly, just to kiss her, to hold her close. At her door he leaned down and kissed her gently, dropping her bag gently. “Uraraka. You sure you’re okay letting a guy like me kiss you? I would have thought Deku and you..”  
“W-What?? That’s old news! He’s just my friend I promise.” She laughed nervously, her heart beating at a million miles an hour. “Im sure. I want to get close to you.” She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. “We can talk about this tomorrow if you need to think more about it..”   
“I’m certain of my feelings Uraraka, don’t worry. You should sleep though.” With one more soft kiss he turned and walked towards his room, hands shoved into his pockets, his ears bright red.


	7. Not so cozy thoughts

Bakugou woke with a start, sitting up straight and clutching at his chest, heart hammering wildly.  
He had seen something he hadn’t imagined come with the intimacy hit him as he tried to sleep.  
He had seen the reaction to them, he had seen the way his classmates had stared at them as they walked into class at the time, he had heard the angry whispers, the laughter. It made his skin crawl and his hair stand on more end then it did already. 

The nightmare had ended with Uraraka turning away from him and into the arms of a consoling Deku. The very look of it made him want to scream and hit his stupid fucking face, push him into the dirt and blast him into fucking oblivion. 

Bakugou held his head in his hands, his body curling up. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t allow someone into his heart just to have them walk out or get talked about poorly. He didn’t want to be the one to break her spirit. 

Bakugou didn’t want to let someone into his heart that could barely contain him as it was. He would engulf Uraraka entirely and burn her and hurt her so much more than he had the night before. He would burn her alive and he would walk out fine. 

Bakugou sighed laying back in his bed, maybe love wasn’t made for someone like him. He didn’t exactly deserve her affections or understand them at all, she had a kick to her sure but she was too sweet for him, too sweet to him. It was like some Fucking weakness of hers to be too nice. 

Grumbling he pushed himself out of bed and changed into his work out clothes, heading to the dorms gym to burn off this anger and this self rejection, happier to hurt himself then to hurt her more than he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I’m sorry this is so short but I need to be able to transition into the next moment with a new chapter!   
> Thank you so much for all your kind comments too! It really helps me to continue to write


	8. Flame

Rain pounded against the school’s windows, students rushed from building to building, students with quirks that could help keep them dry helped others that would be soaked and a colorful display of umbrellas showed up in the locker room. The torrential downpour reflected in the heart and the eyes of Uraraka as she tried to ignore the tension in her class. Bakugou was ignoring her, as if the conversation they had and the intimacy they shared didn’t even happen. Every time her hazel eyes met his, he’d look away, frowning. She looked over to Kirishima for any reason for his actions, any reason that Bakugou would 180 so suddenly and hurt her feelings so much.  
The other just shrugged, unsure how to answer her. 

After that she just stared forward, not bothering to look at him, not wanting to let tears or anger well up in her chest. It was only when she noticed her papers and pens floating that she noticed the concern on Midoriya’s face. She had scrambled to pull her items down and was relieved to be dismissed moments later. Her face falling into a frown as she shoved her books back into her bag, chewing at her bottom lip.   
“Ura...are you alright? You look really sad” Midoriya murmured, helping her with her textbooks. Uraraka’s eyes flashed over to Bakugou, who quickly looked away from them.   
“I’m okay!! Don’t worry about me!” She forced a laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. “Is it okay if I sit beside you and Iida for lunch?”   
“Of course, C’mon let’s head to the cafeteria before all the tables are full.”   
She was thankful that Deku he noticed the tension and was quick to yank her from the room with Iida beside them, her eyes only locking with Bakugou’s for a moment, silently asking him why. 

When he had seen her at the beginning of class his palms had started to sweat so badly that he needed to clutch some tissues to soak up the explosive fluid and not start a fire. He felt guilty for how she must have felt, his stomach churned alongside his sweaty palms, the desire to grab her and kiss her again was so strong that he just wished he could have not come to class. It wasn’t like he could leave, he knew that she would be more angry at him abandoning his studies because he was too scared to face her with his new outlook on her.   
He spent most of the class trying to keep himself calm and was relieved to be dismissed, quickly throwing his stuff into his bag before stomping out, not looking at her for fear of the pain in her eyes. 

It wasn’t until someone grabbed his arm and roughly yanked him into a classroom that he snapped out of his thoughts of her. His eyes snapping towards his assaulter and hands at the ready.   
“The fuck do you want from m-“  
He was cut off by a punch to the gut, the air knocked out of him. He quickly jumped back out of the way, Uraraka’s teary eyes glaring back at him.   
“I said I wanted a rematch and you refuse to look me in the eye” She reeled back her arm and threw a punch at him, missing as he ducked out of the way but quickly connecting with a knee to the gut.   
“U-Uraraka, we can't fight at school, knock it the fuck off!” He growled, moving backwards from her, regretting everything he had ever done to her.   
She glared at him and quickly approached him, employing the training that GunHead had taught her on him.  
Yet Bakugou didn’t even try to counter her, simply either taking blows or catching her fists, pushing her back against the wall roughly, holding her wrists tight again, the scene all too familiar. 

“Uraraka. I can’t fucking Love you, I can’t do it.” He growled. “I can’t see you get made fun of for being with me and I can’t even fucking deal with myself, who the fuck would I be for piling that on you?” His voice raised with each word, his free hand slamming into the wall, almost ashamed at how she didn’t jump from the noise. Her eyes staring into his, full of determination, they’d just slow each other down. 

“Are you scared? Are you scared of actually trusting someone with yourself? Is your heart too messy now from how many cracks you’ve tried to fix with anger?” She wriggled from his grasp, roughly pushing him away. “Whatever happened to big strong Bakugou? Or the Bakugou that carried me to the Nurse's Office, and stayed all night with me!? Whatever happened to the Bakugou that kissed me? Are you too scared to be vulnerable??” She yelled at him, cheeks red, her chest heaving.  
Bakugou had frozen in place, staring at her with wide eyes, his hands crackling quietly at his sides. “Uraraka, I’m not scared. I don’t want to burn you or hurt you.”   
“Shouldn’t that be my choice? Shouldn’t I choose if I want to take that risk?” Her voice had dropped to a whisper, tears filling her eyes again. “If you don’t want to be near me or with me than fine, I’ll just go.”

There are moments in our life we look back on and realize their importance. Bakugou realized that as Uraraka turned to the door and started walking out. Suddenly without thinking he was grabbing her arm, holding her back from walking out.   
“Uraraka. I don’t want you to go, I just want you to know what will happen if we walk out of this class together.”   
She had turned to look at him, wiping her eyes quickly with her free hand.  
“I understand...will you try this then?”   
He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. “Let’s do this then” 

They had looked out for teachers before walking out of the classroom as they had of course had a small fight in there and a yelling match, once the coast was clear they walked slowly down the hall together, hand in hand.


	9. floating

Bakugou remembered them walking out together fondly, he remembered the shy kisses they shared in small alcoves of the school, both apprehensive of the prying eyes of their peers and teachers. He remembered the way she looked so excited at getting scouted by Gun Head, how she had told him first, a fact he held in his heart still now, a whole two years later. He remembered the first time they had gone on an outing together, sweaty hands clasped together, hers on top of his incase she had to pull away from him quickly. 

Bakugou felt his heart heal over the time they had spent together, he was still rough and jagged and loud, but he knew now when his edges, his insults, could hurt. When they had finally told people they laughed and questioned both of them, but the excitement died down quickly, most people agreed it just seemed right for the two of them to be together, even Deku had agreed although a little hesitant.

Today Bakugou stood in front of her office with a bouquet of flowers, it was their 3 year anniversary and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. The two hadn’t even seen each other today due to their busy schedules as heroes, but they had been prepared for that strain and spent the moments they could together, which if his night went as planned, they would be together forever.   
He knocked loudly and was called in by the busy hero, who was filing paperwork at an overflowed yet organized desk, when her eyes glanced up to see who had entered she grinned and flushed, her brown eyes sparkling at his.   
“Hey, You’re gonna need to clear a place for these, Gunhead workin’ you too hard?” His eyebrow raised at her as he slumped down into the chair in front of her desk.   
“No, no! I’m just a little behind on the paperwork, due to the lack of rescue heroes he’s basically rented me out to other companies that need it, but that’s so much extra paperwork I might need an assistant.” she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.   
“Well, He can help you tomorrow, we have a reservation in 30 minutes.”  
“What?? Katsuki! You have to warn me about these things in advance! I look like a mess.”   
“You look perfect. Didn’t you get that package from my old man?”  
Uraraka raised an eyebrow at him, which only caused him to roll his eyes and nod towards a long box. “It's something for you to wear, Dad thought you’d like it.”  
“How’d he get my measurements?”   
“Doll, He works for a Hero Design company, they have you on record.”   
Uraraka simply shook her head at him and signed a couple of things on the form she was working on before standing up. “You win this round, I’ll be ready in 20, meet you outside?”  
He grinned and nodded, glad that he was finally getting his way.   
“See you in 20, Ochaco.”

Uraraka smiled blissfully to herself in the bathroom, the dress was a soft pink, summery knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline, and it fit like a glove. She brushed her hair down and sighed. Three years had changed the two a lot, they had graduated and moved in together, she had received the position as Gunheads main sidekick and Bakugou had started his own agency, which had boomed and quickly became huge, pulling in most of their income.   
The two had vacationed rarely, always busy with work to take time off, but relishing in the moments they had together. The parties they went to for friends, the dinners with their parents, the two day trip to hawaii- mostly to see her parents new home there. They argued, biting chunks off of each other if it got heated enough, but they weren’t an awful couple, the two were simply at their best when together, growing because of the other, like two plants twisting and winding together.

She laughed at how cheesy he looked in his button up shirt and dress pants, the jacket that matched the suit slung haphazardly over his shoulder. He was handsome, all jagged edges and tough muscle, but sweet eyes that sucked her breath away. They shared a quick kiss, afterwards she had to bashfully wave at some paparazzi that had been waiting for that moment, the biggest hero couple together, dressed up, kissing, It was a gold mine, heroes were celebrities and this couple wasn't exactly quiet about their relationship.

When they got to the restaurant they were walked to a small table overlooking the sea, the two content on talking about whatever they could, recent events, their friends, Bakugou’s Dad getting back into the design business and all the drama that caused with Best Jeanest. Their night was relaxing and full of amazing cuisine, the soft romantic light of the restaurant bathed over them, Uraraka staring into his eyes with a dreamy look on her face. 

They excused themselves, Bakugou going to pay as Uraraka started to walk along the beach, her shoes floating behind her. When Bakugou finally joined her he stole a quick kiss, reaching a hand out to her so they could walk together.  
“Thank you. Tonight was perfect, I’ll have to make a card for your Dad, it was so thoughtful of him to make me a dress.” She grinned up at him, squeezing his hand gently.   
“He said it was no trouble, apparently he loved making it.” Bakugou shrugged and squeezed her hand back stopping slowly and looking up at the sunset, then at her. 

Together they were like a meteor, he was all fire and explosion while she was a floating goddess, together he would argue they were perfect, they complimented each other in many ways, grew together, became their own strong people with the aid of the other. Bakugou was so fucking happy with her and she was so happy with him. 

Clearing his throat Bakugou reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box, his ears turning read. “I know that you would get mad if I took a knee and got sand in these pants, so I won’t…” He laughed, ember eyes meeting her hazel ones. “Ochaco. I want you to marry me.” He flipped the box open and presented her the ring, a golden band with a small pink diamond in the center, it was small, but he figured she’d rather not have a hugeass wedding ring while she worked.

Uraraka looked stunned, looking at the box and then him and then the box again, and it only took a moment to realize she had started to float up a bit, tears welling in her eyes as she nodded, dropping from her place in the air and hugging him tightly.   
“Yes! Yes, a hundred times yes!” she peppered his face with kisses, grinning at him. “I love you, Katsuki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the end of this AT ALL i just didnt want to flounder in their highschool relationship too much and i think going into their marriage and other relationships at this time would be nice


End file.
